Relatively large sheet films, for example 18 inches by 24 inches, are used in the graphic arts for making photographic negatives. Generally such negatives must be available shortly after exposure for making of prints and the like therefrom. Thus, it is common practice to utilize film dryers for drying such film. It is recognized that such film should not be subjected to very high heat as high temperatures may cause damage to the film base, or to the emulsion thereon. Therefore, it is common practice to squeegee off a portion of the moisture and to blow the rest of the moisture away at a temperature elevated only slightly above room temperature.
One such film dryer that has enjoyed some measure of commercial success is that shown in Edgington U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,469. This dryer has had certain drawbacks as discovered during operation in the field. This apparatus has been unduly complicated in structure, too large and heavy, requiring too many parts, and being too expensive. Furthermore, provision is made to limit escape of air through the inlet opening, and this concomitantly limits the escape of moisture through the inlet opening. Indeed, no specific provision is made in the apparatus in question for disposing of moisture removed from the film, and consequently large amounts of moisture collect in the machine. The squeegee rollers are relatively soft, thus requiring two steps, while the blowers are aimed directly toward one another and at the film plane. Consequently, moisture collects throughout the machine. The moisture is not pure water, but contains a substantial amount of acid from the final fixing and hardening process in photographic development. As a result, the machine housing soon rusts and corrodes, often leaving gaping holes, and ultimately leaving the machine quite useless even though moving, mechanical parts, usually the life limiting portions of any machine, remain serviceable. Furthermore, the machine under consideration has utilized plastic clips for preventing wind up of film. These plastic clips, exposed to constant moving air at somewhat elevated temperature are prone to lose their plasticity and to break. Such clips are of special manufacture, and are not easily obtained or installed for replacement.